Bad Apple
by Emma-Skye
Summary: ¡Conjunto de Drabbles SharonxBreak! 1er Drabble:"Porque ciertamente, yo había mordido el fruto del árbol del conocimiento: La manzana. Había hecho que personas perdieran sus vidas y fallado a mi amo… Era un asesino, no era adecuado para la señorita.
1. Bad Apple

**Bad Apple **

Los ojos llenos de vida de mi señorita que, parecían brillar aun más, cada vez que me miraban, no hacían mas que herirme pese a que ella jamás me desease eso ni fuese su intención. Sé que Ojou-sama ahora es una mujer, ya no es una chiquilla y aun así, no puedo evitar verle como tal.

Sin embargo, día tras día, tras cada taza de té que tomamos, tras cada mirada de reojo de ella, puedo darme cuenta que ella ya no me ve como un hermano…

Ya no volvió a llamarme como tal, tan solo en un momento de conmoción que fue su secuestro, mas esa palabra no volvió a salir de su boca.

Ya no mas "Xerxs-nii" de sus labios.

Ah~ Es tan lamentable.

Crucé mis piernas que se encontraban apoyadas en la mesa con desgana, me encontraba solo pese a que el reloj hubiese hecho acto de presencia resonando por toda la mansión anunciando que era hora del té. Sharon no aparecía.

Sabía que ella buscaba algo, una reacción en mí, una prueba, de que yo pudiese corresponderle.

Suspire con cansancio. Yo no podía ofrecerle nada a la señorita…

Porque ciertamente, yo había mordido el fruto del árbol del conocimiento: La manzana. Había hecho que personas perdieran sus vidas y fallado a mi amo… Era un asesino, no era adecuado para la señorita.

Pero aunque no fuese el apropiado, no lograba imaginar a Sharon al lado de otra persona.

_Más bien, no quería. _

Repudiaba una imagen en que ella estuviese al lado de un hombre. Pero era su sirviente… Un sirviente no debía hacer otra cosa que desearle la felicidad a su amo ¿No?

Se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse, los inconfundibles tacos de zapatos femeninos.

—**Break, lamento llegar tarde**—Dijo ella mientras entraba al balcón con su característica sonrisa para luego proceder a tomar asiento.

—**¡La señorita llego tarde, llego tarde!** —Canturreo la pequeña Emily.

Sonreí —**Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo Ojou-sama para atrasarse**— Dije burlón, pues sabia que era una forma de que ella lograse confesar. El rostro de ella se ruborizo comprendiendo mi indirecta

—**Ya te h-he dicho que no es lo que crees, Break, solo quedaban papeles que firmar**— Explico ella, debía encargarse de ciertos documentos que su madre debería atender, pero debido a su salud, no podía. —**Ya veo, Ojou-sama~ **—Siempre le bromeaba con que había encontrado a un "joven adecuado" para ella, nuevamente como todas las ocasiones, sus ojos brillaban mas de la cuenta mirándome como si se me acusara de algo.

—**Break…**— Susurro mi nombre de manera apenas audible mirando hacia el suelo mientras se acercaba hacia mi y tomaba mi mano.—**Yo…**—

Sonreí intentando mostrar confianza, pese a que estuviese nervioso, sabía que iba a suceder… Ella había tenido la valentía. —**Y-yo… Te…**—Continuo ella. Eran palabras guardadas de hace mucho tiempo, que en algún momento, este momento probablemente no podía retener mas…

Puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, silenciándola. —**Sharon… ¿De verdad entiendes lo que estas haciendo?** — Pregunte dejando a un lado las formalidades. —**Yo solo soy… **— Comencé a decir mientras retiraba mi dedo índice para empezar a explicar lo que siempre reflexionaba de mi mismo: Solo soy un asesino.

Pero esta vez, quien me silencio fue ella uniendo nuestros labios. La sensación se sintió de algún modo eterna pese a que fuesen solo unos segundos en los que ella separo aquella unión mirándome a los ojos. —**Lo comprendí desde hace mucho Break… **—Entrelazo una de sus manos con la mía con delicadeza —**Yo te quiero y te he aceptado siempre, no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado**—Dijo con seguridad.

Sonreí levemente mientras esta vez era yo quien acercaba mi rostro al de ella.

¿Quizás se me había dado una oportunidad?

_**Fin (?)**_

Drabble para SharonxBreak FC.

_**En el foro:  
http : / pandoraheartsforo . foroactivo . com  
Por si les interesa, nos vemos. Un review no me haría mal, criticas, si les gusto, si no, etc. **_


	2. Thank You

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban irritados debido a su reciente llanto.

**-N-no es justo...-** Tartamudeo. Se encontraba sentada en el césped, cuando en los cuarteles de Pandora se le había informado a todos los presentes de la noticia sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la habitación, sus pasos se habían apresurado, huyendo del lugar sin rumbo alguno hasta adentrarse en los amplios jardines del lugar.

Había sucedido de nuevo... Y aunque ella quería ser fuerte, sus lamentos continuaban. Entre las elegantes prendas que ahora estaban esparcidas en el césped en torno a su figura, adentro sus manos en estas para tomar un pañuelo de seda para proceder a enjuagar sus lágrimas.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban, sonrojándose levemente ante la vergüenza. **-No pueden verme así...-** Susurro para si misma, mientras limpiaba su rostro mas rápido aun con la fina tela. Pese a que no hubiese un satisfactorio resultado, con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos rojizos, volteo su rostro para contemplar una figura conocida que se encontraba esta vez a unos pasos de ella. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar huir de esta mirando hacia el suelo con nerviosismo.

**-Y-yo... Break...-** Su voz se oía quebrada, la ultima persona que quería que le encontrase así, era el.

Recientemente ella era una miembro de Pandora oficialmente. Tras el incidente de Oz Vessalius, la preocupación y expectación se encontraba en toda la nobleza. Su abuela le pidió a Break que trabajase para el caso, algo que para ella resultaba muy peligroso y decidió estar junto a el para ayudarle en lo que pudiese; Por ello, entro a la organización y una chain había cedido a hacer un contrato con ella. Pese a que se encontraba orgullosa de ello, la tristeza en ocasiones la embargaba, al tener que ver a otros miembros inocentes morir en manos de criaturas libres que venían del Abyss a destruir todo a su paso. Que horrible sensación era para ella, pasar tiempo con otros miembros para saber que quizás algún día no los volvería a ver jamás. Detestaba la muerte, la llenaba de coraje y pena.

El serio rostro de Break había curvado una leve sonrisa, mientras se arrodillaba ante la dama para estar a su altura. Extendió su mano hacia su rostro y lo acaricio con sumo cuidado levantando la vidriosa mirada de ella. **–Lo siento, Sharon-** Dijo dejando de lado las formalidades habituales de manera notoria **–Lamento haberte dado a conocer este lado de las cosas, tú deberías estar a salvo- **Ella debería ignorar todo esto, no saber la existencia del Abyss o las cadenas y encontrarse en estos momentos en una vida despreocupada en su hogar viviendo lo que cualquier señorita de su edad y clase haría normalmente; O eso pensaba Break.

Los ojos de Sharon se dilataron ante la sorpresa de las palabras de Break **–No es así, Break-** Rompió el incomodo silencio atreviéndose a hablar. **–Yo decidí todo, tu no tienes culpa de nada… La culpa es mía- **Ella quería tener mayor fortaleza y poder mantenerse firme en sucesos así, justamente como Break, pero le era tan complicado. El peliblanco suspiro, el prefería cargar con la tristeza de su ama para así solucionar todo; pero era algo que ella no deseaba cederle. Acerco mas su cuerpo al de ella rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abrazo. **–No estés triste, Sharon. Recuerda que suceda lo que suceda, yo estaré a tu lado para defenderte. Siempre te tendré presente-** Dijo ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella, no quería que viese su notorio rubor. **–Debes ser fuerte, eres valiosa y no importa lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante, no olvides que de alguna forma u otra, estaré a tu lado- **Sharon cerro sus ojos mientras correspondía su abrazo mientras algunas lagrimas mas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, pero esta vez por la emoción y alegría que podía causarle Break en algunas ocasiones.

Pero de un momento a otro pese a que abriera sus ojos, veía todo borroso u oscuro. Una vez todo volvió a ser nítido, desconcertada vio que ya no estaba en el jardín de Pandora. A los pocos segundos, proceso y comprendió todo.

Se levanto de su cama de manera aturdida y con la mayor velocidad que pudo, se acerco al escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación. Contemplo dos cosas específicas que estaban ahí. Una muñeca muy familiar de color azul y vestido, la cual nunca más volvió a ver moverse o hablar… Y una fotografía enmarcada. Fijo mas su atención en la fotografía, aparecían todos los que fueron sus compañeros por mucho tiempo: Raven, Oz, Alice, el señor Oscar, Ada, entre otros conocidos; pero no solo ellos estaban… Atrás de su figura, se encontraba él. Algo que le reconfortaba bastante, tendría su rostro plasmado en aquella imagen para jamás olvidarlo. Aquella persona que un día le consoló ante la muerte de compañeros y le apoyo incondicionalmente, para un día mas lejano dejarla sola sin poder evitarlo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero pese a ello, en el rostro de Sharon había una sonrisa.

**-Gracias por todo, Break-**

**La fotografía que vio Sharon es de un capitulo del manga que se llama Unbirthday, en el que se toman una foto en conjunto todos. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
